Naruto : the next sage of the six path
by Rikudou Sannin
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto di beri chakra klan Uchiha oleh kyuubi, dan mampu membangkitkan rinnegan dan sharingan bagaimana perjalananya menjadi the next sage of the six path ikuti ceritanya warning : gaje, abal abal, dll
1. Chapter 1

ini adalah cerita pertama saya, jadi saya minta maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisannya

**Naruto : Bukan milik saya**

**Warning : gaje, abal abal, dl.**

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Seekor monster rubah ekor sembilan bernama Kyuubi  
menyerang Konoha, sebuah desa shinobi yang terletak di negara Api. Kekacauan terjadi di desa Konoha dan korban banyak berjatuhan...akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil menyegel Kyuubi itu ke tubuh Naruto, seseorang yang berhasil menyegel siluman rubah ekor itu dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage,Hokage ke 4 atau Namikaze Minato yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Naruto. Begitu kuatnya Kyuubi sehingga penyegelan itu harus dibayar dengan kematian Yondaime Hokage sendiri.

**6 Tahun Kemudian**

Pagi hari ada Seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun dengan blonde hair spiky dan mata azureblue sphere yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di depan sekolah akademi, Dia melihat semua murid di jemput oleh orang tua mereka dengan tatapan sedih karna dia tidak mempunyai orang tua, dan tak sedikitpun orang yang menjemput anak anak mereka di sekolah akdemi menatap naruto dengan tatapan benci, marah, jijik, ya pasalnya Naruto lah yang mereka anggap sebagai monster kyuubi karena kyuubi yang tersegel di tubuh naruto semua orang di desa konoha sangat membencinya. Saat naruto berjalan menuju aprtemennya banyak orang yang menghinanya.

"dasar monster."

"mati saja kau bocah sialan." Itulah yang diucapkan penduduk desa kepada Naruto, dan tidak pula naruto mendapatkan lemparan batu yang membuatnya terluka.

"kenapa...? kenapa mereka membenciku padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa" batin naruto saat berada di depan apartemennya pemberian dari hokage ke 3.

Di dalam apartemennya, Naruto masih sedih atas perilaku penduduk desa. Tapi dia tidak membenci penduduk desa karna naruto bercita-cita menjadi hokage dan membuat dirinya di akui oleh warga desa. Naruto langsung ke kamar tidurnya dan langsung tidur karna kelelahan sehabis di lempar batu oleh penduduk desa.

**Di dalam mindscape Naruto.**

Naruto membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah kandang yang besar, Naruto berjalan mendekati kandang tersebut.

"Um halo, apa ada orang di dalam"panggil naruto mencoba untuk menemukan seseorang.

Sepasang mata merah raksasa dengan pupil vertikal terbuka dan menatap tajam Naruto membuat Naruto takut.

"Akhirnya host saya datang juga, Ada apa sehingga Kau datang kemari Bocah"kata raksasa yang ada di dalam kandang tersebut

"Si-siapa kau? dan dimana ini, dan kenapa kau ditahan di kandang"

"Hm aku adalah bijuu terkuat KYUUBI NO YOKO untuk tempat ini, ini adalah alam bawah sadar mu, dan kenapa aku ditahan di kandang karna yondaime hokage mengalahkanku dan menyegelku di dalam tubuh mu" jawab monster tersebut.

Tiba tiba kepala naruto pusing, marah, sedih dan banyak emosi memenuhi pikirannya. "jadi mereka benar aku monster" ia mulai menangis.

"tidak kau bodoh manusia! Aku monster sementara kau host ku! Kalau kau mau aku akan hancurkan desa untuk mu! Tapi lepaskan segel ini" kyuubi menyeringai di balik kandang.

"kenapa aku harus melakukan itu! Aku mencintai desa ini karna kau penduduk desa mambanci ku, kenapa kau mencoba menyerang Desa"teriak naruto

"Hmp, aku tidak menyerang desamu bocah, aku di kendalikan oleh pria bertopeng, dan aku berjanji akan membunuhnya" kyuubi mencakar tangannya ke kandang.

"Jika itu benar maka kau sama denganku, maukah kau menjadi temanku"Naruto melihat kyuubi dengan senyum kecil.

Kyuubi menatap bocah di depannya dengan terkejut, tidak pernah ada manusia mengajaknya berteman dan satu-satu nya manusia yang dia hormati adalah kakek tua a.k.a rikudou sennin.

"ghahahahahahaha manusia sepertimu ingin berteman dgn ku..! kau lucu bocah...! Hahahaha.."kata kyuubi sambil tertawa terbahak2

Tapi naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan mata yang sangat polos.

"bocah ini...!? Dia serius...!? apakah bocah ini yang rikudou jiji bicarakan" pikir kyuubi yang lanngsung menghentikan tawanya.

"baiklah bocah aku setuju,,,,,tapi ada sesuatu untukmu" ucap kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"apa itu...?" tanya naruto.

"tutup matamu...!" perintah kyuubi.

kemudian Naruto menutup matanya, lalu kyuubi mengalirkan chakranya ke mata naruto.

"buka matamu" perintah kyuubi. Kemudian naruto membuka matanya. "apa yang terjadi dengan mataku aku bisa melihat chakra" kyuubi tersenyum sambil berkata. "itu adalah rinnegan naruto doujutsu terkuat selain sharingan dan byakugan." "dari mana kau dapatkan mata ini kyuubi..?" tanya naruto. "jangan panggil aku kyuubi namaku adalah kurama, aku mendapatkan mata itu karna dulu aku pernah dikendalikan oleh Uchiha madara dan aku menyerap chakranya lalu aku memberikan chakranya padamu, aku pikir kau akan mendapatkan sharingan karna yang kuserap adalah chakra madara dari klan uchiha, tapi karna kau keturunan dari klan senju maka yang muncul adalah rinnegan, tapi butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa membangkitkan rinnegan jika kedua kekuatan itu digabungkan, aku terkejut kau langsung bisa membangkitkannya" jelas kyuubi, Naruto hanya ber oh ria. Kyuubi tersenyum sambil berkata "Naruto aku akan memberi tahu siapa orang tuamu sebenarnya"

Naruto menatap kyuubi dengan serius. "kau akan memberi tau siapa mereka kurama, mengapa mereka meninggalkan aku, apakah mereka mencintaiku, atau mereka membenciku"

"Sekarang dengar Naruto, orang tuamu menyayangimu sampai akhir hidup mereka, untuk nama Ayahmu, dia adalah idolamu, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiroi senko, Minato Namikaze, dan Ibumu adalah Red Death Halbanero, Uzumaki Kushina, mereka adalah ninja yang sampai akhir hidup mereka melindungi desa, tapi Naruto jangan biarkan kebencian yang menguasaimu. Tetapi kau harus mampu mengendalikan emosi, dan kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi kuat untuk mereka yang peduli tentang mu" naruto dan kurama pun tos persahabatan (tos ala killer bee).

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang membingungkan, mengingat saya adalah author baru. Tolong di review ya hehehehehehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA REVIEWNYA

Sebenarnya mau update kemarin, tapi karna ada masalah jadinya di undur deh. gomen ya hehehe...

**Naruto : Bukan milik saya**

**Warning : gaje, abal abal, tulisan yang membingungkan, dll**

**Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika Naruto di beri chakra klan Uchiha oleh kyuubi, dan mampu membangkitkan rinnegan dan sharingan bagaimana perjalananya menjadi the next sage of the six path ikuti ceritanya warning : gaje, abal abal, dll

**Sebelumnya di Naruto : tne next sage of the six path**

Kyuubi tersenyum sambil berkata "Naruto aku akan memberi tahu siapa orang tuamu sebenarnya"

Naruto menatap kyuubi dengan serius. "kau akan memberi tau siapa mereka kurama, mengapa mereka meninggalkan aku, apakah mereka mencintaiku, atau mereka membenciku"

"Sekarang dengar Naruto, orang tuamu menyayangimu sampai akhir hidup mereka, untuk nama Ayahmu, dia adalah idolamu, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiroi senko, Minato Namikaze, dan Ibumu adalah Red Death Halbanero, Uzumaki Kushina, mereka adalah ninja yang sampai akhir hidup mereka melindungi desa, tapi Naruto jangan biarkan kebencian yang menguasaimu. Tetapi kau harus mampu mengendalikan emosi, dan kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi kuat untuk mereka yang peduli tentang mu" naruto dan kurama pun tos persahabatan (tos ala killer bee).

**Chapter : 2 Bertemu seseorang**

Mentari pagi di Konohagakure no sato membuat pemandangan yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi terang, Semua penduduk memulai pekerjaan masing masing. Di sebuah apartement kecil terlihat anak berusia 6 tahun sedang tidur dengan tidak elitnya (Tengkurap sambil nungging dan banyak ludah di bantal) sampai sinar mentari membangunkannya.

"hooooam ternyata sudah pagi." ucap anak itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sambil mengucek-ucek matanya di berjalan menuju dapur dan memasak ramen cup.

"Setelah ini aku akan berlatih rinnegan." bartin Naruto.

Setelah makan Naruto lalu keluar dari apartementnya dan berlari mengelilingi Desa 2 kali. "Hosh-hosh-hosh Lebih baik aku berlatih di hutan kematian saja." ucap Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan, setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan Hutan Kematian.

**Di dalam hutan kematian**

Naruto lalu duduk di bawah pohon untuk bermeditasi menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

**Mindscape Naruto on.**

"Ada apa gaki kau memanggilku.?" Tanya Kurama.

"Anoo, Bagaimana caranya mengaktifkan rinnegan.?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, Tinggal alirkan saja chakra ke matamu." Jawab kurama sambil mendesah.

"oooo. Begitu, hehehehehe." Ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

Setelah itu Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan chakranya ke matanya. Semenit kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan yang terlihat bukan rinnegan melainkan matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dengan pupil yang diitari oleh dua tomoe ya itu adalah sharingan.

"Hah, kok sepertinya berbeda." Batin Naruto.

"Kurama apa yang terjadi dengan mataku." Tanya Naruto ke Kurama.

"Itu..." Jawab kurama yang langsung di potong oleh Naruto

"Ada apa dengan mataku, kok sepertinya berbeda." Potong Naruto.

"Itu ... adalah mata Sharingan." Jawab Kurama.

"Hah kok bisa..?" Kaget Naruto.

"Huft... itu karna aku memberikan chakra uchiha kepadamu, karna itulah kau memiliki sharingan. Sebenarnya aku benci mata itu" Jawab kurama marah.

"Kenapa.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karna aku di kendalikan dua kali oleh mata itu, tapi karna kau juga memilikinya tidak apa apalah" Jawab kurama.

Naruto hanya beroh,ria mendengarkan penjelasan dari kurama.

"Tapi apa fungsi dari mata ini dan juga apa elemenku.?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Fungsi dari mata itu adalah kau bisa melihat pergerakan lawan yang sangat cepat lalu kau bisa memprediksi jutsu apa yang akan di gunakan lawanmu dan juga kau bisa menghipnotis lawanmu atau bisa disebut juga genjutsu, untuk elemenmu kau memiliki 5 elemen karna kau mempunyai rinnegan tapi untuk saat ini kau hanya punya 3 elemen yaitu angin, api, dan tanah." Jelas kurama.

"He-hebat." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalu begitu aku berlatih dulu kurama, Jaa." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Kurama di alam bawah sadarnya.

**Mindscape Naruto off.**

"Yosh! kalau begitu aku akan mulai berlatih ninjutsu, tapi sebelumnya..." Ucap Naruto berhenti lalu dia membuat segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah lalu sebuah pelindung yang tak kasap mata muncul melindungi Naruto seketika.

"Baiklah aku mulai dari elemen angin dulu." Kata Naruto lalu membuat handsel dan berkata.

"_**fuuton : daitoppa."**_ Lalu muncul badai angin yang lumayan dahsyat di depan Naruto dan "Duarr" badai tersebut menghantam pepohonan di depan Naruto dan membuat pohon pohon itu tumbang.

"Baiklah selanjutnya." Ucap Naruto lagi dan membuat handsel dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

"_**katon : goukakyuu no jutsu.**_" Muncul bola api dari mulut Naruto yang lumayan besar menuju satu pohon besar dan membakar pohon itu beserta rumput yang ada di sekitar pohon tersebut.

"Hah hah hah lelah sekali" Kata Naruto dan matanya kembali seperti semula.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pohon didekatnya dan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bawah pohon itu. Setelah cukup lama dia istirahat di bawah pohon, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartementnya karna hari sudah sore.

Ketika Naruto berjalan di jalan penduduk desa konoha banyak orang yang mengejek, mengolok-olok dan mencaci maki Naruto, Tapi Naruto hanya mengacuhkan omongan penduduk Desa.

Disaat Naruto akan melewati danau dia melihat ada seorang bocah tengah duduk sendiri di tepi danau tersebut sambil memandang tenggelamnya matahari.

"Cih, aku merasakan kebencian yan sangat besar di dalam diri bocah itu aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia tidak berada di jalur yang salah." Gumam Naruto dalam Hati. Setelah itu Naruto menghampiri anak itu. "Siapa kau dan kenapa kau ada di sini sendirian Lagi." Tanya Naruto ke anak tersebut, dan anak itu menjawab "Bukan urusanmu."sambil tetap memandang tenggelamnya matahari. "Cih, aku tau kau mengalami rasa sakit yang amat dalam di hatimu, aku juga pernah mengalami rasa sakit yang kau alami saat ini." Kata Naruto yang lansung mendapat tatapan tajam anak itu yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan Naruto. "Tau apa kau tentangku hah...? kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan anggota keluarga bahkan seluruh klanmu, Lebih parah lagi yang membunuh mereka semua adalah kakakmu yang ingin mengetes kemampuannya." Marah anak itu ke Naruto. "Apakah kakakmu melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan apapun, dan kau mempercayai bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah mengetes kemampuannya tanpa mencari tau alasannya, aku tau rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga, bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihat kedua orang tuaku, terlebih lagi penduduk desa ini semuanya membenciku, bahkan ada orang yang ingin membunuhku karna ada monster di dalam diriku, seharusnya kau bersyukur karna masih memiliki kasih sayang dari keluargamu." Jelas Naruto.

Anak itu langsung kaget atas penjelasan dari Naruto karna ada orang yang rasa sakitnya jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, tapi ia masih tetap ceria seakan akan rasa sakitnya benar benar hilang, sesaat anak itu melamun.

"Jangan bersedih terus, jangan biarkan kebencian menguasai dirimu masih ada orang orang yang mau berteman denganmu." Kata Naruto. "Teman ya." Batin anak itu.

"oh iya kita kan belum berkenalan, perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto siapa namamu." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak itu menjawab. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah Sasuke hari sudah sore aku pulang dulu ya, jaa." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naruto kau telah menyadarkan ku, kakak aku akan mencari tau alasannya langsung darimu dan membawamu pulang" Batin Sasuke.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Gomen masih terlalu pendek karna waktunya tidak mencukupi, kalau ada kata yang masih membingungkan saya mohon maaf mengingat saya author baru.

Dan tolong review juga tentang chapter ini ya karna reivewnya memberi semangat author untuk cepet update, baiklah sampai ketemu di chapter depan jaa.


	3. Chapter 3

TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA REVIEW DAN SARANNYA

Author minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karna updetnya lama soalnya ada masalah yang di alami aleh author terima kasih kepada readers semua atas review dan sarannya, dan terimakasih untuk reader .39566 karna telah mengingatkan author.

Jawaban dari para readers.

**tina uchiha**

Suka sekali , .

**Guest**

Tolong lebih cepat keluarkan chapter chapter AKAN SAYA USAHAIN.

**Kayoto Uchiha**

Alur nya kecepetan kalo bisa alur nya diperlambat lagi...OK AKAN SAYA COBA.

Untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab author minta maaf dan untuk reder yang login author telah menjawab lewat message. Sekali lagi author berterima kasih pada reader yang sudah me review. Baiklah cukup basa-basinya langsung saja ini dia chapter 3 selamat membaca.!

**Naruto : Bukan milik saya**

**Warning : gaje, abal abal, tulisan yang membingungkan, dll**

**Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

**Summary :**

Bagaimana jika Naruto di beri chakra klan Uchiha oleh kyuubi, dan mampu membangkitkan rinnegan dan sharingan bagaimana perjalananya menjadi the next sage of the six path ikuti ceritanya warning : gaje, abal abal, dll

**Sebelumnya di Naruto : tne next sage of the six path.**

"oh iya kita kan belum berkenalan, perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto siapa namamu." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak itu menjawab. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah Sasuke hari sudah sore aku pulang dulu ya, jaa." Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naruto kau telah menyadarkan ku, kakak aku akan mencari tau alasannya langsung darimu dan membawamu pulang" Batin Sasuke.

**Chapter 3 : Akademi Ninja.**

Sinar mentari telah menampakkan diri yang menggantikan gelapnya malam menerangi desa konoha gakure dan juga sebuah apartement kecil. Di dalam apartement itu terlihat seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun dengan ciri ciri berambut kuning dan terdapat tiga kumis di pipi kiri dan kanannya tengah tertidur ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto, sampai sinar mentari membangunkannya 'huft masih jam 6 lebih baik aku mandi dulu lalu kemudian berlatih' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto kemudian berjalan menyusuri kamar mandi yang ada di apartementnya lalu mandi, setelah mandi Naruto kemudian menuju kamarnya dan memakai baju warna putih tidak lupa simbol klan uzumaki di belakangnya dan memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam lalu dia menuju dapur untuk memasak ramen cup. Setelah memasak naruto kemudian memakannya. "ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan kemudian memakannya sampai habis.

Setelah memakan ramen cup Naruto lalu pergi keluar apartementnya lalu memakai sandal berwarna biru untuk berlatih.

'Sebaiknya aku berlari mengelilingi desa untuk pemanasan.' Batin Naruto kemudian ia berlari mengelilingi desa konoha.

Disaat Naruto sedang berlari mengelilingi desa tak diduga dia bertemu seseorang yang sudah dia kenal kemarin sore. 'Itu kan Sasuke.' Batin Naruto dan kemudian. "hoi sasuke." (Sasuke kini berpakaian seperti di canon) Panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang di panggil itu pun membalikan badannya "hn, ada apa Naruto.?" Tanya sasuke. "Tidak ada apa apa, dan apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi begini.?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"hn, hanya berjalan jalan." Jawab Sasuke. "hMmm, kalau begitu maukah kau berlatih denganku.!" Ajak Naruto. "hn, baiklah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto mengajaknya berlatih bersama. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke tempat latihan yaitu di Hutan kematian.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai di depan Hutan kematian. "Apakah kita akan berlatih di dalam sana.?" Tanya Sasuke ke Naruto. "Apakah kau takut Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sambil mengejek Sasuke. "Cih, aku tidak takut ayo kita masuk.!" Ajak Sasuke kesal karna telah di ejek Naruto, sementara Naruto terkekeh geli melihat Sasuke yang kesal karna di ejeknya. Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam Hutan Kematian

**Di dalam hutan kematian.**

Setelah di dalam hutan kematian mereka beristirahat sebentar di bawah sebuah pohon besar lalu bersandar di situ, setelah merasa cukup istirahatnya Naruto berdiri dari duduknya kemudian bertanya kepada Sasuke "Kita berlatih apa sasuke.?" "Terserah kau saja Naruto." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, Naruto berpikir sejenak memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukannya bersama Sasuke. "Mm, Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih ninjutsu saja." Ajak Naruto ke Sasuke. "hn, Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto merapal handsel dan** 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' **muncul gulungan yang lumayan besar dan didalamnya terdapat tehnik tehnik ninjutsu terdiri dari elemen api angin tanah petir dan air.

Setelah itu Naruto merapal handsel lagi dan munculah pelindung tak kasap mata yang melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Darimana kau bisa menggunakan tehnik kuchiyose dan kekkai Naruto.?" Tanya sasuke yang takjub ketika melihat Naruto bisa menggunakan kuchiyose dan membuat kekkai.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan setelah berlatih, sekarang ayo kita berlatih." Jawab Naruto.

Dan kemudian Naruto memberikan sepotong kertas ke Sasuke. "untuk apa kertas ini.?" Tanya Sasuke. "itu adalah kertas chakra gunanya adalah untuk mengetahui elemen kita Sasuke." Jawab Naruto. "Bagaimana cara kerjanya.?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Tinggal pegang kertas itu dan berkonsentrasi lalu alirkan saja chakramu ke kertas itu, jika kertas itu terpotong menjadi dua berarti elemenmu angin, basah air, terbakar api, kusut petir, dan hancur berarti tanah." Jelas Naruto.

Setelah menerima penjelasan dari Naruto, lalu Sasuke berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas yang di berikan Naruto dan hasilnya adalah kertas yang di pegang Sasuke itu kusut kemudian terbakar.

"Berarti elemenku api dan petir, dan apa elemenmu Naruto?." Ucap Sasuke. "Ya begitulah, untuk elemnku kau tak perlu tau." Jawab Naruto. "cih" decih Sasuke karna Naruto tidak memberi tahukan elemennya.

Kemudian Sasuke mempelajari gulungan yang berisi tehnik ninjutsu elemen api milik Naruto, sedangkan Naruto dia bermeditasi di bawah pohon yang tadi dijadikan tempat istirahatnya dengan sasuke menuju mindscape untuk bertemu dengan kurama.

**Mindscape Naruto on.**

"**Ada apa kau kesini gaki.? kau mengganggu tidurku saja."** Tanya Kurama pada Naruto.

"Dasar rubah pemalas, Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Jawab Naruto.

"**Tanya apa."** Ucap kurama.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah aku masih bisa mengaktifkan rinnegan.?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Mungkin untuk saat ini kau masih belum bisa mengaktifkan rinnagan karna butuh waktu yang lama agar bisa mengaktifkannya."** Jawab kurama.

"Tapi kan aku sudah pernah mengaktifkannya, kenapa sekarang tidak bisa kurama.?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"**Aku juga heran kenapa kau tidak bisa mengaktifkannya sekarang, tapi kemungkinannya butuh waktu yang lama kira kira beberapa tahun lagi."** Jawab kurama.

" Selama itukah." Kata Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"**Tenanglah gaki, lagipula sekarang kau kan bisa menggunakan sharingan."** Ucap kurama.

"huft baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya kurama, ja nee." Pamit Naruto.

**Mindscape Naruto off.**

Setelah cukup membaca gulungan tehnik dasar ninjutsu elemen api, Sasuke kemudian mencobanya.

Setelah itu Sasuke merapal handsel dan berkata **"katon : goukakyuu no jutsu" **kemudian muncul bola api berukuran sedang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dan menghantam sebuah pohon yang membuat pohon itu hangus terbakar.

'baru satu jutsu dan itu membuatku lelah sekali.' Gumam sasuke Dalam hati.

"hosh hosh sepertinya aku sudah sangat lelah Naruto hosh hosh hosh." Ucap Sasuke.

"emm baiklah mari kita pulang saja." Ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu apa kau tidak berlatih, dan jawab dulu soal pertanyaan ku tadi." Cegah sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berlatih, dan pertanyaan yang mana.?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Cih, kau memang bodoh Naruto, pertanyaan yang tadi soal dari mana kau bisa menggunakan tehnik kuchiyose dan kekkai." Jawab Sasuke.

"hehehe gomen aku lupa." Ucap naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "baiklah akan ku ceritakan kejadiannya kenapa aku bisa menggunakan tehnik kuchiyose dan kekkai." Lanjutnya.

**Flashback on.**

Di sebuah hutan di pinggir desa konoha terlihat ada seorang bocah tergeletak tak berdaya dan ada luka memar di pipi kanannya dan terlihat darah keluar dari atas kepalanya jatuh membasahi tanah, adapun ciri ciri anak tersebut adalah mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning dan memiliki tiga kumis di pipi sebelah kiri kanan anak tersebut yap dia adalah uzumaki Naruto. Naruto pingsan sehabis dipukuli, dilempari batu oleh penduduk desa konoha.

"hah dia kan Naruto apa yang terjadi padanya kelihatannya dia terluka." Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak dan ada tanda aneh di matanya hingga pipinya

'lebih baik aku bawa dia ke gubug itu.' Ucap orang itu yang melihat kubuk tak jauh dari tempat naruto tergeletak.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa bocah itu adalah Naruto kemudian orang itu membawa Naruto ke sebuah gubuk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Lalu orang itu memperban semua luka Naruto dan memberikan sebuah gulungan kepadanya.

"ukh di mana ini dan siapa kau." Tanya Naruto yang telah siuman kepada orang tersebut.

"ini di hutan konoha aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka parah dan aku telah memperban semua lukamu. Ini adalah gulungan pemberianku karna kau terlihat membutuhkannya dan namaku adalah ji-" belum sempat orang itu mengenalkan dirinya dia dikagetkan dengan pingsannya Naruto.

'huft, lebih baik aku bawa saja dia ke apartementnya'

Setelah Naruto sadar dari pingsannya dia kaget karna tadi dia berada di sebuah gubuk di hutan konoha dan bertemu seseorang dan sekarang dia berada di kamar apartementnya dengan sebuah gulungan di pinggirnya.

**Flashback off.**

"dan setelah itu aku mencoba mempelajari semua tehnik yang ada di gulungan tersebut dan hanya bisa menguasai beberapa saja termasuk kuchiyose dan kekkai." Jelas naruto pada sasuke

"hn, baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang saja Naruto." Ucap sasuke yang tak mau mengingatkan naruto akan hal itu.

"baiklah ayo." Kata Naruto.

Setelah berltih, mereka berdua lalu pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**Time skip.**

**Sore harinya.**

Sinar mentari terilihat yang tadinya cerah kini sudah mulai menjingga menandakan hari sudah sore, Naruto yang tadi pagi berlatih dengan Sasuke lalu tertidur kini sekarang telah bangun dan bersiap-siap berlatih kembali, mengingat tadi waktu tidur Kurama menyuruh Naruto untuk berlatih sharingan

**Flashback on.**

**Mindscape Naruto on.**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kurama.?" Tanya naruto

"**sebaiknya kau berlatih sharinganmu dulu naruto mengingat kau belum bisa mengaktifkan rinnegan untuk saat ini." **Jawab kurama

"o baiklah kalau begitu." ucap naruto.

**Mindscape Naruto off.**

**Flashback off.**

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih sharingan. Setelah tiba di depan hutan kematian naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"yosh, aku akan mulai dattebayow." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Kemudian Naruto menutup matanya lalu berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakra ke matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dengan pupil yang diitari oleh dua tomoe ya itu adalah sharingan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi berbicara. "Naruto buatlah satu bunshin dan aku akan mengendalikannya untuk melatihmu." "Baiklah." Jawab Naruto

Setelah itu naruto menyilangkan jarinya dan.. **"kage bunshin no jutsu" **muncul satu clon yang menyerupai Naruto. Kemudian kyuubi mengalirkan chakranya ke bunshin Naruto lalu bunshin itu berubah fisiknya, dari rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang, matanya berwarna merah dengan pupil vertikal, serta ketiga kumisnya semakin tebal dan kukunya sedikit lebih tajam.

"baiklah lawan aku dulu." Ucap bunshin naruto yang telah dikendalikan kyuubi (kita sebut saja dengan nama BN). "hai" jawab naruto. "tapi sebelumnya aku pasang kekkai dulu." ucap BN.

Setalah memasang kekkai Kemudian naruto dan BN berhadap hadapan, lalu naruto menyerangnya dengan taijutsu level menengah bukan bijuu terkuat kalau tidak bisa menahannya, merasa serangannya gagal naruto mundur sedikit lebih jauh dari BN dan merapal segel. **"katon : goukakyuu no jutsu." **Muncul bola api yang lumayan besar dari mulut naruto meluncur ke arah BN. BN kemudian menyeringai dan merapal segel dan mengucapkan jutsunya **"katon : hibarashi." **Muncul dindinga api dari mulut BN. Kemudian kedua jutsu elemen api pun bertabrakan mengakibatkan pohon pohon yang berdekatan dengan jutsu itu terbakar.

Beberapa saat setelah kedua ninjutsu elemen api bertabrakan, Naruto menyerang BN dengan taijuutsu lagi, Naruto mencoba menendang kepala BN tapi dapat dihindari dengan menundukkan kepalanya, lalu gantian BN yang menyerang naruto dengan mencoba menendang kaki Naruto namun dia melompat kebelakang.

Naruto kemudian berlari menuju BN lalu memukul kepalanya tapi dapat ditahan kemudian naruto mencoba menendang perutnya tapi masih dapat ditahan lagi. Naruto menyerang BN dengan bertubi-tubi, tapi dengan mudah ditahan BN.

Merasa serangannya gagal lagi naruto kemudian merapal segel **'suiton : suriyuudan no jutsu' **muncul naga air dari mulut naruto menuju BN, namun BN menyeringai lalu merapal segel dan berkata **'katon : gouryuuka no jutsu'** muncul naga api dari mulutnya dan bertabrakan dengan naga air milik naruto, beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah asap akibat kedua jutsu yang bertabrakan itu.

Naruto sedikit mundur kebelakang dan mencari keberadaan BN. Tiba-tiba muncul dua bola api raksasa dari belakang Naruto. Naruto membalikkan badan dan terbelalak melihat dua buah bola api raksasa melaju cepat kearahnya.

**Naruto's pov on.**

Saat aku mundur kebelakang dan melihat sekeliling tiba tiba muncul dua bola api raksasa dari belakang ku, aku terkejut karna dua bola api itu melaju sangat kencang. Tanpa sadar aku telah mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoe lalu kemudian bertambah satu tomoe dan sekarang sharingan ku sudah sempurna dengan tiga tomoe, aku merasakan kekuatan luar biasa dari dalam tubuhku dan seketika itu aku menghindar dua bola api tersebut kemudian "Duaar" terdengar ledakan yang cukup besar di belakangku akibat dua bola api tersebut.

**Naruto's pov end.**

Setelah menghindar dari dua bola api itu naruto berlari menuju BN yang berada tak jauh di depannya, kemudian Naruto mencoba menendang kepalanya tapi dapat ditahan dengan tangannya, namun BN sedikit mundur kebelakang karna tendangan Naruto sangat kuat. dapat dihindari setelah itu BN mencoba menyerang dengan memukul perut Naruto namun Naruto dengan melompat kebelakang, tidak itu saja serangan BN. Setelah Naruto menghindar BN berlari kearah naruto dan memukul kepala naruto bertubi-tubi tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto karna efek dari sharingan.

'huft dia memang hebat, baru umur 6 tahun sudah bisa mengaktifkan sharingan tiga tomoe.' Batin BN saat melihat kearah mata sharingan Naruto. Dan pertarungan pun berlanjut kembali

**Beberapa saat kemudian.**

Terlihat hutan yang tadinya sangat indah dengan rumput yang hijau-hijau, pohon pohon berdiri kokoh kini hancur akibat pertempuran naruto dengan BN.

"hosh...hosh... aku hosh... lelah sekali hosh...hosh." Kata Naruto sambil ngos ngos san, dan secara perlahan mata sharingan Naruto berubah menjadi blue sphere.

"hmm baiklah kau istirahat dulu, setelah itu kau bisa pulang mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap." Kata Kurama melalui bunshin Naruto.

"Kurama bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tadi saat aku melihat dua bola api milikmu aku merasakan ada kekuatan besar dari dalam tubuhku.?" Tanya Naruto yang belum tahu kalau sharingannya aktif saat pertarungan tadi ke bunshin yang dikendalikan Kurama

"hmm saat aku menyerangmu dengan dua bola api raksasa, tak sengaja kau telah mengangktifkan sharingan dengan tiga tomoe

Kemudian Naruto beristirahat di bawah pohon, sementara bunshin naruto yang dikendalikan Nurama telah di hilangkan Naruto. Setelah cukup beristirahat Naruto bangun dari istirahatnya lalu dia menghilangkan penghalangnya dan akhirnya Naruto pulang ke apartement nya karna hari sudah malam.

**Time skip : 3 tahun kemudian.**

Pagi yang indah seakan membangkitkan semangat para penduduk maupun shinobi di desa konoha gakure untuk memulai aktifitasnya, namun berbeda dengan dua orang bocah yang saat ini telah bertanding di hutan kematian.

Terlihat dua anak di dalam hutan kematian sedang berlatih tanding. **'katon :goukakyuu no jutsu.' **Ucap salah satu anak tersebut yang berumur 9 tahun, anak itu berciri-ciri rambut hitam raven seperti pantat ayam (author di chidori langsung oleh Sasuke. Ampuuun) matanya berwarna merah dengan pupil yang diitari dua tomoe, memakai baju dark blue di belakangnya terdapat simbol klan uchiha, serta memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dan memakai sandal berwarna hitam dia adalah uchiha Sauske.

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya tersebut munculah bola api yang lumayan besar dari mulut Sasuke menuju anak yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

'**Doton doryuheki.' **Ucap anak satunya yang berada di depan Sasuke yang sama berumur 9 tahun. Anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri ber rambut pirang jabrik, mata berwarna biru secerah langit dan terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di setiap pipinya, anak itu memakai baju berwarna hitam dan di belakangnya terdapat sebuah simbol klan uzumaki serta memakai celana pendek berwarna orange dan dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya itu Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan muncul dinding besar di depan Naruto yang memblok serangan bola api milik Sasuke.

"Duuar" terdengar ledakan cukup keras di dalam hutan kematian akibat bola api milik Sasuke menghantam dinding tanah yang dibuat Naruto. Setelah ledakan itu, muncul debu yang lumayan tebal akibat kedua jutsu tersebut yang menghalangi penglihatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari belakang Sasuke yang ingin meninju kepalanya dengan reflek yang bagus Sasuke menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan cara menundukkan kepalnya, kemudian kini gantian Sasuke yang menghajar orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan menendang punggungnya, namun sebelum tendangan Sasuke mengenainya, Naruto lebih dulu membalikkan badannya dan menahan tendangan Sasuke, lalu Naruto mencoba meninju perut Sasuke namun dapat ditahan dengan melompat kebelakang. Pertempuran kembali berlanjut sampai siang hari.

"hosh hosh hosh kita sudahi saja Teme aku hosh sangat lelah sekali hosh hosh." Ucap Naruto sambil ngos ngosan ke Sasuke.

"hosh hosh hn, aku juga Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang juga ngos-ngos san.

Setelah pertempuran yang sangat lama akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat di bawah pohon. Dan mereka mengisi waktu siang hari dengan tidur di di bawah pohon.

**Time skip : Sore harinya.**

Setelah tidur cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke bangun terlebih dahulu dan mengucek-ucek matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas 'hm, sudah sore ternyata dan si dobe ini belum bangun juga.' Batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. "hoi, dobe bangun." Ucap Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Yang di panggil pun tidak bergerak sama sekali itu membuat Sasuke marah. "hoi dobe ayo kita pulang." Teriak Sasuke. Yang di teriaki pun akhirnya kaget dan bangun juga "iya iya jangan teriak teriak teme." Ucap Naruto. Setelah menunggu Naruto bangun akhirnya bangun juga kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto kini berjalan keluar hutan Kematian.

Setelah keluar dari Hutan kematian Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk makan bersama di kedai ichiraku.

"Aku mau ke ichiraku dulu apa kau mau ikut teme." Ajak Naruto.

"tidak, aku langsung pulang saja." Tolak Sasuke.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa." Kata Naruto.

"hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke kedai ichiraku sendiri karna Sasuke yang tidak mau diajaknya. Di sepanjang jalan desa konoha banyak penduduk yang mmenatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci, marah, jijik, dan takut namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Dan setelah berjalan lumayan lama akhirnya Naruto sampai di kedai ichiraku lalu dia memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Miso ukuran jumboo paman." Pesan naruto kepada pemilik kedai.

"ooo ternyata itu kau Naruto, baik, tunggu sebentar ya." Jawab pemilik kedai itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman teuchi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pesanan naruto datang juga.

"pesanan dataang." Ucap teuchi sambil membawa satu porsi ramen ukuran jumbo, dan memberikan kepada naruto.

"ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan kemudian memakannya.

"uuh kenyang." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Mau tambah lagi Naruto." Tawar paman teuchi.

"Tidak terimakasih paman aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Naruto

Setelah menghabiskan ramen yang ketiganya Naruto kemudian membayarnya.

"terima kasih paman, aku pergi dulu jaa." Pamit naruto

"ya hati-hati" jawa paman teuchi.

Setelah makan ramen di kedai ichiraku Naruto keluar dari kedai tersebut menuju apartementnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto sampai di apartementnya. Kemudian naruto membuka apartementnya dan berkata "Aku pulang" namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya. 'huft seperti biasa' batin Naruto. Lalu Naruto menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya sekaligus mandi. Setelah mandi naruto berjalan kearah kamar tidurnya dengan handuk yang hanya melilit bagian pinggang untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu berganti pakaian tidur dan setelah itu berbaring di kamarnya. Sebelum naruto memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan pitu.

'tok tok tok'. "tunggu sebentar." Kata Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya naruto kemudian membuka pintu apartementnya. "krieeek." Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian chunnin di depan pintunya.

"siapa ya.?" Tanya Naruto.

"perkenalkan nama saya Umino Iruka. Apakah benar anda Uzumaki Naruto.?" Jawab orang tersebut yang bernama Umino Iruka.

"ooh ya ini saya sendiri ada apa ya iruka-san.?" Tanya Naruto ke iruka.

"saya diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk menemui anda dan untuk memberitahukan anda." Jawab iruka.

"memberitahukan apa.?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"memberitahukan bahwa besok jam 7 pagi anda di suruh hokage-sama untuk menemuinya di kantor hokage." Jelas iruka.

"ooo baiklah saya akan menemuinya besok." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu Naruto-kun jaa." Pamit iruka.

Setelah iruka pergi Naruto kemudian berjalan ke kamar tidurnya lagi.

**Time skip : Keesokan harinya.**

Pagi hari di konoha gakure no sato seakan telah mengganti kegelapan. Sinar mentari yang baru muncul di ufuk timur telah mengusik ketenangan seorang bocah yang tengah tidur di sebuah apartement kecil.

'Uuuuugh sudah pagi rupanya, lebih baik aku makan di kedai ichiraku saja, mengingat ramen cup ku sudah habis, setelah itu aku akan menemui hokage jiji.' Keluh Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto mandi lalu naruto menuju kamarnya dan memekai jaket orange tapi di biarkan terbuka dan di dalamnya terdapat kaos berwarna putih dia memakai celana pendek berwarna orange juga dan memakai sandal berwarna biru kemudian pergi menuju kedai ichiraku. "Miso satu ukuran jumboo paman." Pesan naruto kepada pemilik kedai.

"ooo ternyata itu kau Naruto, baik pesanan segera datang." Jawab pemilik kedai itu yang tak lain adalah paman teuchi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya pesanan naruto datang juga.

"pesanan dataang." Ucap teuchi sambil membawa satu porsi ramen ukuran jumbo, dan memberikan kepada naruto.

"ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto dan kemudian memakannya sampai habis, dan setelah habis naruto membayarnya.

"terima kasih paman, aku pergi dulu jaa." Pamit naruto

"ya hati-hati" jawa paman teuchi.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju gedung Hokage untuk menemui Hokage ke-3

**Di dalam gedung hokage.**

Di dalam gedung hokage terlihat seorang paruh baya tengah duduk di kursi dan di mejanya terdapat beberapa tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen dia adalah hokage ke 3, setelah insiden pelepasan kyuubi 9 tahun yang lalu ia sekali lagi diangkat menjadi hokage lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. 'tok tok tok'

"masuk." Ucap hokage ke-3 a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Setelah menerima izin kemudian muncullah seorang anak berusia 9 tahun berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"selamat pagi jiji." Sapa Naruto kepada hokage ke 3.

"selamat pagi, o ternyata itu kau Naruto." Jawab hiruzen.

"ada apa jiji memanggilku.?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku mau memberitahumu bahwa aku akan memasukanmu ke akademi apakah kau mau Naruto.?" Jawab Hiruzen.

"benarkah jiji, baiklah aku mau." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"baiklah besok kau sudah bisa masuk ke akademi dan ini uang untuk membeli perlengkapan besok persiapkan diri untuk besok, baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kata Hiruzen.

"hai jiji, baiklah aku pergi dulu jiji jaa ne." Pamit Naruto.

"ya hati-hati." Jawab Hokage.

Setelah keluar dari gedung hokage dan menerima uang pemberian hokage Naruto langsung pergi ke toko untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan besok di akademi.

**Time skipe lagi : keesokan harinya.**

Sinar mentari yang muncul di sebelah timur terasa membuat gelapnya malam yang telah menyelimuti desa konohagakure nosato kini telah berganti menjadi terang benerang, suara kicauan burung dan gesekan dedaunan menjadi musik yang sangat indah di pagi hari, banyak warga maupun shinobi yang berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Di pinggir desa konoha lebih tepatnya sebuah apartement kecil terlihat di dalamnya ada sebuah kamar dan disitu terdapat seorang bocah berumur 9 tahun dengan ciri-ciri yang mencolok yaitu rambutnya berwarna kuning jabrik tengah tertidur nyenyak sampai sinar mentari yang menerangi matanya dari sela-sela jendela membangunkannya. Ketika anak itu membuka matanya terlihat matanya berwarna biru secerah langit ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto duduk dan mengucek ucek matanya supaya pandangannya lebih jelas, dari sudut matanya ia terlihat sedang mencoba malihat sesuatu dan akhirnya dia melihat jam weker dan dari jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06. 50.

'hah masih jam enam kurang sepuluh menit kemarin hokage-jiji menyuruhku datang ke akademi jam tujuh pagi.' Gumam Naruto.

10%.

25%.

50%.

75%.

99,9%.

100%.

'huwaa aku terlambat.' Batin Naruto kaget.

Setelah memproses pikirannya akhirnya Naruto sadar kalau dia terlambat, lalu Naruto langsung melompat dari kamar tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari kembali menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian, dengan cepat Naruto telah memakai jaket berwarna orange, dan celana pendek berwarna orange juga sekaligus sandal ninja berwarna biru, setelah itu dia cepat cepat keluar dari apartementnya kemudian mengunci pintunya lalu dia berlari menuju akedemi ninja tanpa menggubris tatapan aneh cacian dari para penduduk desa.

**Gerbang akademi ninja.**

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya Naruto sampai di akademi ninja tepatnya di depan gerbang masuk dan keluar dari akedemi, kemudian Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang tersebut dan mencari tempat belajarnya, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto bertemu dengan Iruka sensei. "selamat pagi iruka sensei, maaf aku terlambat." Sapa Naruto. Lalu di jawab oleh iruka sensei. "oo selamat pagi Naruto, tidak kau belum terlambat, ayo ikut aku." "Ha'i." Kata Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengikuti iruka dari belakang, lalu iruka berhenti setelah sampai di depan salah satu pintu akademi, dari dalam Naruto mendengarkan teriakkan ramai anak kecil seumurannya. "Naruto kau tunggu di sini dulu nanti saat kau ku panggil kau boleh masuk." Kata iruka yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Lalu iruka pun masuk ke kelas, seketika itupun murid-murid yang tadinya ramai sekarang diam tak bersuara. "Selamat pagi anak anak." Sapa iruka ke murid-muridnya. "Selamat pagi sensei." Jawab semua murid kompak kecuali satu anak yang berciri-ciri rambut hitam raven seperti pantant ayam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan jawaban singkat "hn."

"baiklah anak anak sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru, Naruto silahkan masuk." Kata iruka yang membuat beberapa muridnya berbisik-bisik siapa murid baru tersebut, Lalu datanglah seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun dengan ciri-ciri rambut kuning jabrik mata biru secerah langit dan memiliki tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di pipi bagian kiri dan kanan. "baiklah Naruto perkenalkan dirimu, hobi, dan cita-cita mu." Kata iruka sensei. "yosh Namaku Uzumaki Naruto hobiku berlatih dan cita-citaku menjadi hokage terkuat yang melampaui hokage-hokage sebelumnya tebayo." Ucap Nruto semangat sambil mengcungkan jempolnya ke depan.

"baiklah Naruto sekarang kau duduk bersama Sasuke, Sasuke-kun tolong angkat tanganmu agar Naruto dapat melihatmu dan duduk bersamamu." Kata iruka. Kemudian Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya lalu Naruto berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "pagi teme lama tak bertemu." Sapa Naruto ke Sasuke lalu dijawab dangan. "hn, baru tak bertemu 2 hari kau sudah menyebutnya lama dobe." Oleh Sasuke dengan tersenyum sedikit, yang membuat semua murid heran karna Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam dan tidak pernah tersenyum ternyata dengan mudahnya ia tersenyum ke anak baru tersebut. Lalu Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke kemudian ada seorang bocah yang menepuk pundaknya, lalu Naruto berbalik dan melihat anak dengan anjing kecil yang di letakkan di lehernya. "perkenalkan Namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini sahabtku Akamaru." Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk Akamaru. "aku Uzumaki Naruto senang bertemu denganmu Kiba." Kata naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kiba. Lalu datang anak gendut yang memakan kripik memperkenalkan dirinya ke Naruto. "aku Akimichi chouji senang bertemu denganmu Naruto, dan itu yang tiduran bernama Shikamaru lalu yang memakai kacamata itu namanya Shino." Ucap chouji Sambil menunjuk temannya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto senang bertemu kalian juga." Jawab Naruto.

"baiklah anak-anak perkenalannya di lanjutkan nanti saja dan sekarang duduk kita akan memulai pelajaran." Ucap iruka. "ya sensei." jawab semua muridnya. Dan setelah itu kemudian iruka memulai pelajaran yang diajarkannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Sekali lagi maaf karna authornya lama update, dan tolong kasih review dan saran dari anda semua. Kalau ada kata kata yang membingungkan penulisan salah saya sekali lagi minta maaf karna mengingat saya author baru.

Dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan, jaa.


End file.
